


障碍认知

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 末日丧尸设定由 耻耻傻白甜、hodyang·八荣 、我 三人共同完成
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 1





	障碍认知

**Author's Note:**

> 一个写手游戏产物：游戏规则为写手A给出两个人物，写手BC两人在互相没有交流的情况下一个写开头一个写结尾，然后写手A补足中间的情节把故事圆回来。

[@社会你八耻](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3735691)

等女人差不多要撞上猎空的时候，她才意识到她发现了什么。

黑百合像是根本没看见猎空似的，径直擦着她走了过去，猎空在那个瞬间准确的捕捉到了黑百合的手腕，黑百合本能的踉跄了一下。

猎空意识到那个瞬间黑百合有一点本能的细微的挣扎和反抗——但在她抬起头发现那是猎空之后，那点微弱的别扭感消失了。

两个人互相凝视了一小会，直到猎空伸出手把她安全的靠在墙上，“你还好吗？”

“还好，”黑百合安抚般的拍拍猎空的手，“我没事儿。”

猎空犹豫着，但没有忽略黑百合的虚弱，“你从哪儿回来？”

“说来话长，”黑百合的呼吸渐渐的变得平稳下来了，神态和身体都随即做出一份警觉的状态，“我们换个地方。”

猎空注意到这是一个邀请，即便她还不能判断这个邀请是因为艾米丽的无能为力，还是发自内心诚恳的邀请——但在现在这种情况下，她不能让她一个人在城里活动。

不过紧接着猎空皱了皱眉，“……我不知道有什么合适的去处，这是你的地盘。”

黑百合怔了一下，有些茫然的环顾了下她们身边漆黑又陌生的环境。

这个犹豫的瞬间让猎空把嘴里本来准备的后半句“或许可以去我那儿”咽下去了，换成一句尴尬的“法国真冷”的感慨。

“那边，”黑百合抽出了被猎空握着的手指了指桥下不远处的黑暗，“有家小酒馆，肯定还开着。”

猎空顺着她手指的方向看过去，虽然什么也看不到，但顺便掩饰了一下那点小小的失落，“这可真是……再好不过了。”

于是两个人顺着河边一路沉默的走到了黑百合记忆中的那家小酒馆，带路者的记忆很好，但她们也至少在废墟中走错了七八次——猎空尽量不去好奇这个地方和黑百合到底有什么关系，也不去好奇这家小酒馆到底为什么免受困扰——她只是咬了咬牙，用一打子弹交换了两杯白兰地。

似乎完全不知道自己是个奸商的酒保轻佻的打量着面前的两位女士，黑百合像是无所察觉一样，非常疲惫的窝在那，猎空一时间不知道是应该先把酒保赶走还是先去和黑百合聊聊天。

狙击手看起来失去了所有的冷静和专注，但她在喝了一杯酒之后，猎空看见她的面孔逐渐变得生动起来，再一次的盈满了慵懒和风情。

这是个彻头彻尾的法国女人了，猎空悻悻的想。

“你现在看起来才像个人了，”莉娜低头咬着杯子的边吸了一口白兰地，声音意外的有点大，“这酒够带劲儿的嘛，要不要再来一点？”

猎空盘算着自己身上为数不多的资产，还是依旧决定装这个大头。

黑百合并不回答猎空的问题，但伸手握住了莉娜下巴底下的那一杯，毫不犹豫的灌了下去。

猎空挑了挑眉毛，同时伸出右手挥了挥，“这边再来两杯……一杯白兰地？”

“不用了。”黑百合长长的吁了口气，把杯子推回了原位。

“你看起来可不是这样，”猎空吐槽，“这可不是一个很好的人应该……”

“我很好，”黑百合打断了她，眼里开始浮起一层轻薄的、令人着迷的光亮，“莉娜，我很好。”

============

[@hodyang·八荣](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481531707)

“好，好吧。”猎空有点疑惑地注视着这个前所未有的黑百合，停顿了一下，最后说。这个黑百合显然有点不对劲，但是此刻的猎空别无所求。实际上，她放缓自己的心跳，告诉自己一个安全无忧的黑百合就是自己唯一想看到的画面。更别提在一个法国的小酒馆和她共享同一杯酒，这太过平静，太过奢侈了。

对于一个已经快被丧尸占领的疯狂世界来说，这太过平静，太过奢侈了。

一首轻快悠扬的法国歌从一个破旧的点歌机那里响起来，让这一刻变得更加脆弱动人，就连一个扫地的机器人都停止了移动。猎空环顾周围，大家都看上去有点沉醉。点歌机里的那个法国女歌手用她听不懂的语言继续欢快的歌唱，也许是庆祝假日，也许是在思念爱人，她的声音无比动听，让人感到舒适，猎空得说，这氛围太过舒适，舒适到了有点让人有点伤心的地步。

猎空再次咬了咬牙,打响了扳指,又叫了一轮酒。管它呢！这是漫长的一天，而她值得这杯酒。她絮絮叨叨的讲起自己之前遇到僵尸袭击的大战，也许添油加醋了许多：“……你不在那儿，不明白，温斯顿随手一扔，就把一个丧尸扔到了墙上，整个身体都拍碎了，就在我眼前。然后他那张发怒的脸突然转向我，就这样把我举起来，我还在想——老兄你搞毛啊，他就吼出我的名字，把我往高处一扔——然后我瞬间懂了！这就叫默契——我整个身体刚好从那群丧尸的头顶飞过，于是我就咻咻咻……”猎空做着射击的手势，还用嘴巴模拟脉冲手枪的声音，“把那些家伙的脑袋射了个稀巴烂！你应该看看这个的，完美的配合，我掉下来的时候刚好在一个高台上。成功降落!……”

猎空终于讲的有点累了，口干舌燥，喝了一口她的酒：“这差不多就是我的事了，你今天过得怎么样？”

“没什么特别的，”黑百合眨了眨眼，然后说：“我杀了我老板。”

“这也还好……”猎空漫不经心的喝着她的酒，含糊的说，然后她突然把酒喷出来，动作之大连酒保都注意到，猎空没空管这个，她边咳嗽边艰难发问：“……你刚才说什么？”

黑百合有点嫌弃又有点温柔的看她，就像看一个五岁不小心打翻她饭碗的小孩，她适时地递过去一张手帕。猎空接了，擦拭自己的嘴角。和她想的不一样，法国人的手帕闻起来清凉无味。等等，她又在幻想什么？猎空想要止住她的胡思乱想。至少，她随身带着手帕，这挺法国人的……

“你为什么在这儿？”这个时候法国人发问。

就差那么一秒，猎空发誓，她就要把事实脱口而出了。某个她打死也不愿意说出口的事实。不，她是不会说解决掉这次巴黎危机之后，她做的第一件事就是冲上大街不顾一切找对面这个女人，仅仅是因为担心她的安危——

这太……逊了。

猎空脸红了。她嘟嘟喃喃想找出一个好理由，然后她想起一个更重要的事：“等等……请回到我们刚才的问题，我的问题。如果我没有听错的话……”

“我杀了我的老板。”于是黑百合重复了一遍，很有耐心的样子，就像猎空真的听不懂她之前说的那句话一样。

实际上猎空现在真的有点不懂了，她皱了皱眉，有点茫然：“你是说那个老板，就是你们黑爪的老大，那个想要毁灭世界的幕后黑手，谁都知道但是谁都没有见过的神秘人……”

“那是对你们来说。”黑百合神色如常，喝光了她最后的那点酒。她把钱放在桌子上，说：“我们该走了。”

猎空仍然愣神了一秒，直到她意识到黑百合的离开，仰头喝完她所有的酒，然后一个闪现跟上了黑百合的脚步。

“我们能不能认真讨论一下这件事？”猎空跟在黑百合后面说，黑百合步子迈得很大，猎空不得不小跑跟上。她们在酒馆后面的小巷拐来拐去。

“为什么？我打赌很多人都想杀他们的老板。”

“没错，可真正这么做的可没几个！”猎空的脑袋现在感觉要爆炸了。“我们能不能进行一个正常范围的谈话？这可不是一件小事……”

“我以为你会高兴。”黑百合突然停下来，猎空几乎撞到她身上，黑百合低头凝视她。她金色的眸子让猎空瞬间安静。黑百合嘴角扯出一个笑容：“我也不是期待守望先锋给我送一面锦旗，但是我这么做是帮了你们大忙。”

“……我是有点高兴。”猎空思索着说，“你这么做是因为这个吗？”

“不是。”黑百合坦然的说。她打开一个用喷漆填满的车库门，里面停了一辆吉普车。猎空有点惊讶它在当今世界的保养度。

“我听说你以前是个司机。”黑百合说。

“飞行员。”猎空挺起胸膛抗议，“王牌飞行员。”她把王牌念得特别重。

“对我来说都差不多。”

猎空看了看那辆车，又看了看她。

“我们要去哪儿？”她问。

“沦陷区。”

“你疯了吗？巴黎已经被军事管制，我们不可能这么大摇大摆的开着车出去。”

“正如你之前说的，”黑百合眼里浮现自信的光彩，“这是我的地盘。”

********

“我们是在逃亡吗？” 猎空转动她的方向盘。现在她们已经出了城，往郊外的方向走，她终于有时间吐槽，“你知道，因为你杀了你的老板，而你的老板恰好是这个世界上手下最多的几个人之一？”

黑百合倚靠在车窗上，任风拂过她的面颊，她现在看上去有点忧郁（blue）（猎空发誓她不是指她的肤色）。“如果他们能发现是我的话。”她简单的回答。

“那我希望我们这趟旅程有个好理由，考虑到马上就要遇上我们的第一批丧尸朋友了。”猎空依然边开车边转头看她，继续追问：“为什么？你为什么杀了他？”

“我讨厌丧尸。”黑百合已经架起她的狙击枪，她通过瞄准镜从超远距离射中一个丧尸朋友的脑袋，还继续观察了一下，确认他不会重新站起来。“你还记得那些死亡还是死亡的日子吗，我可不用担心没射中脑袋，我的老板也许就没死这种事发生。我朝他的脑袋打光了子弹才离开。”

哦，那些美好的旧时光，那时候我杀人更有效率点。猎空却张不开口开玩笑。不管她承不承认，这次丧尸危机改变了所有人。就连黑爪，也不再有机会作恶，而为了维系组织疲于奔命。在更大的危险面前，不再有好人坏人，而只剩下幸存者。

这是不是她此刻在暗暗高兴的理由？如果黑爪的统治者已死亡，黑爪也不复存在，那黑百合……还是黑百合。但是再没有阵营对立，猎空不必每次都装作自己只是不小心遇上她。

猎空开着的车撞上了一个迎面而来的丧尸，她惊醒般的下意识紧急停车，轮胎开始打滑，陷入路边的沙地。黑百合收回她的狙击步枪，开始对着猎空身边的车窗吐出火舌，她才发现另一个丧尸已经对她伸出手臂，就要偷袭成功。

黑百合最后拿枪托砸向丧尸的下巴，尸体扒在在车门上的身体最终直直的倒在地上。她露出一个笑容，躺回自己的副驾驶座。“你分心了，亲爱的。”她的语调，典型的黑百合式的揶揄。

你真应该感到羞愧，猎空对自己说，你真应该感到羞愧。整个世界都将改变，而她此刻只是自私的在想自己和黑百合之间扫清障碍。她重新发动吉普车，偷偷看向黑百合，她依然在警戒。专业的狙击手。

她是否有和她一样的感受？除了刚开始看上去有点不对劲，黑百合已经恢复到杀手一贯的冷静。除了瞄准镜里的目标，此刻的黑百合并不关心世界上其他的一切。猎空对她已经足够了解，纵然明白即使是坚不可摧的冷面杀手同样会激动地手心出汗，同样也会露出愉悦的浅笑——但是那样的时刻少之又少，坦白来说，只存在于她完美完成一项任务和……和猎空上床后。

那她刚撞见她时的异常，是前者还是后者？猎空为解读黑百合的情绪头痛不已，然而却已经是一种习惯。有些问题是无法说出口的，而黑百合也不会给出她想要的答案。比如她现在如果对她说自己的心里话：好女孩，恭喜你干掉这个世界上最大的坏蛋。加入我们守望先锋吧，大家会欢迎你的。黑百合肯定会像看白痴一样看她，然后受不了的甩出钩爪从车窗飞出去。

最后一句她没有夸张，至少她这么从她的窗户外消失很多次了。

“别露出那种表情。”黑百合突然说。

“什么表情？！”猎空受惊，她忘记黑百合的头部装置可不是装饰，运作的时候可以看到四面八方，如同昆虫的复眼。

“那种表情。”黑百合慢条斯理的说，“通常你脑子里又在想一些愚蠢的念头就会有的表情。”

“……我没有！”

黑百合叹了口气：“我有点后悔让你加入进来了。”她解除了她的复眼装备，将狙击枪缩回突击枪的形态。她指了指路，简单指示：“往右走，这一路上应该没有丧尸了。”

猎空顺从地右拐。她相信黑百合的话很有可能是对的，因为这条路简直荒凉的不像样子，连丧尸也不屑关顾。但是另一方面她激烈反击：“是你叫我当司机的！”

黑百合翻了一个白眼：“好像我不这么做你就不会跟上来一样。”

……猎空无法反驳。她只好从另一个角度反驳：“小心点，你面前的可是守望先锋最强大的特工之一。”

“那是你还能保持专注的时候。”黑百合反唇相讥。然后她自己愣了一下，“奇怪了，这是你第一次在我面前提起守望先锋这几个字。”

猎空吞了一下口水：“我有吗？” 

黑百合翘起嘴角：“我把这叫做你的认知障碍。你知道吗，我以前的家庭心理医生教我的这个词。是的，我们也聊工作，你会说一堆废话但是小心翼翼从不提起守望先锋或者黑爪这些词。你也从来不敢仔细问我的工作，我猜你大概不太享受其中的细节。除了这次。你现在对我死去的老板感兴趣了？”

“当然了。”猎空最终露出一个苦笑：“作为一个守望先锋的特工，我就应该时时刻刻提醒自己，我正在和黑爪最顶尖的杀手约会。你不如拿黑百合之吻在我的头上开一枪。相信我，我会很开心的。”

黑百合看了她一眼：“小时候，我觉得把头埋进沙子的鸵鸟很可笑。……现在，我觉得她还挺可怜的。”

猎空记得上次她实在受不了去找了安吉拉，回头想起来几乎是一次忏悔。

她吞吞吐吐地想着措辞，那双眼睛里的痛苦之色一定很明显，因为安吉拉，前所未有的严肃关切的看着她。在那种充满爱和抚慰的神情面前，你会说出所有的问题。

“安吉拉，如果我爱上……一个不该爱的人该怎么办？”她最后说。

安吉拉看上去松了一口气，她思考了一下，居然……开心的笑了：“我很高兴你终于和我谈这个问题，莉娜。”

莉娜难以置信地看着她。一半吃惊，一半害怕。

医生张开她的双手：“别这么惊讶，我知道你喜欢女孩！别担心，这并没有什么不该的，你有权利爱你想爱的任何人。”安吉拉把她揽入怀中，还在她的额头上吻了一下，开始用瑞士语在她耳边说了一堆话：“小可怜，看把你愁成什么样子了……”她最后用英语清晰地说：“你知道我们依然爱你。”

如果莉娜的困扰真的是那么简单，她大概已经融化在安吉拉的怀抱里，流下欣喜的泪水了。

她很想。

安吉拉放开她，仔细观察她的脸色，思索了一阵：“……难道她已婚？”

这大概就是医生能想到的最糟糕的事情了。

“……她没有。”猎空终于挤出这句话。是事实。是“因为她亲手杀死了自己丈夫现在是黑爪的第一狙击手哦你也认识她就是以前的艾米丽现在的黑百合”这个巨大的事实中小小的一部分。但是是事实。

“你哪天带过来给我看看，我已经等不及了！”安吉拉说。

黑百合当然不会有这种问题。她从不关心自己杀死的人是好是坏，更不会在意睡在她身边的那个人是不是守望先锋。只有在这一点上，尽管可耻，猎空有点羡慕她的无拘无束，但是此刻被一个毫无道德原则的人同情奚落，感觉实在是太烂了。

回到猎空的问题。认知障碍？猎空当然没有，但是如果假装自己不是守望先锋，可以在某些时刻稍微喘点气，猎空很乐意去做。她为黑百合已经跨越了太多的界限，做了太多的疯狂的事，如果她愿意仔细看的话。但是她可以假装，假装自己并没有爱她爱到这个愚蠢的地步。她们之间的那条线，是猎空最后的救命稻草。猎空曾经发誓自己永远不会将我爱你说出口。她发誓绝对不会在最后的底线上退让。她的确这么做了。每一次战场上的相遇，她都用尽全力去阻止她。

但是猎空并不适应现在的状况，这算什么，她和黑百合并肩作战？如果那条线变得模糊不清了呢——

猎空把她的方向盘大力向左拐，又一个紧急刹车——前面的并不是丧尸，是悬崖。车子在几十米高的断崖前终于转过弯，猎空头上冒出冷汗，她们差点就要摔得粉身碎骨。她停好车子，黑百合施施然地从座位上下车，心有余悸的猎空朝她大喊：“这是一条死路！”

“近路。”黑百合站在悬崖边，说，“前面就是你的答案。”

“什么答案？”猎空不明所以的走过去。悬崖下驻扎着一个由铁丝网围着的军事基地。猎空不得不说，这地点选的很隐蔽。

“我的老板，曾经的老板告诉我，这就是他搞出丧尸的地方——虽然他也不想。但是科学家一次失败的实验，一次可怕的泄露就足够了。一点小小的错误，足以改变一切。”

“这就是你杀他的理由？”

“我说了，我讨厌丧尸。”黑百合用她狙击枪上的瞄准镜观察基地外面游荡的丧尸，标记他们的位置。“如果人们死了，他们就应该安静地去死，而不是毫无知觉地在变成某种杀戮的工具。我的老板就犯了这种错误，他以为这种可大批量复制的实验结果会帮他毁灭世界，但是它们首先吞噬的是他自己的基地。然后他看向我，赞美我是他独一无二最出色的实验成果，一个完美的杀戮工具。”

“于是他犯了一个更大的错误。”黑百合眼里的凶光一闪。“他把我看成高级一点的听话丧尸，他以为他才是那个扣动扳机的人。我只能告诉他他错了。”

过了一会儿，猎空沙哑着嗓子开口：“你不是任何人的杀戮工具。”

黑百合专注在自己的视觉扫描设备里，没有说话。但是猎空知道，她也在看她。

冷静下来，猎空打开自己的通讯器，这个地方如果是丧尸兴起之源，那里面除了一大堆丧尸，还残余不少第一手实验资料。这对制作丧尸解药显然有很大帮助。她应该马上联系安吉拉，向她汇报此地的具体情报。

她抬起头来，看见黑百合在她的腿臂甲上套着钩爪上的绳索。她立刻被一种大事不好的预感吓坏：“你在干什么？”

“下去看看。”

“这太危险了！”

“应该挺有意思的。”黑百合轻描淡写的说。“考虑到我失业了，可以找点新的事做。”

“你有听到我的话吗？”

“是挺危险的，你最好留在这里等我。”

“我的上帝啊。”猎空脱口而出，“我不顾一切赶到巴黎来，可不是来看你自杀的。”

黑百合转过身来，金色的眸子里开始闪现某种光亮，令人着迷，也令人害怕。因为与其说是感动，猎空会指认……这和她捕捉到猎物时的眼神更为相似：“你刚才说你不顾一切赶到巴黎来看我。”

“我……我没有。”猎空突然有点结巴。

黑百合凝视着她，最后露出一个笑容，那个笑容，是莉娜第一个见到黑百合时的笑容，当她们互相敌对的时候，那危险又挑衅的笑容，如同一罐甜蜜毒药，如同一个小小圈套，从此她欲罢不能。

黑百合带着那个笑容说：“你会承认的。”

她纵身一跃。

猎空快速跑上前，看见黑百合迅速变成一个黑点消失在悬崖底。

“XXXXXXXXXX！”猎空骂出一句脏话。

********

“我已经定位了你的位置。我们随即将派出守望先锋去支援你。”安吉拉在通讯器里说，“谢谢你，莉娜。这些情报很有帮助，虽然我并不明白你和黑百合怎么会在一起。”

“那是个很长的故事了。”猎空焦急地说，考虑到她并没有像黑百合一样从天而降抄近路的本事，她必须把车开下山去找另一条路，时间分秒必争，“现在我必须进基地去找黑百合。”

安吉拉坚决反对：“不行，没有补给，没有支援，你现在的行为很危险。”

“我知道。”猎空转动她的方向盘，一边咬牙：“只是我必须去。”

“为什么呢？”她听起来茫然不解。

为什么呢？莉娜·奥克斯顿，这个笑容印在守望先锋招募画上的女孩，这个曾经从时间解离症中逃离出来的特工，此刻，几乎要哭出来。

她深吸了一口气，用力踩了下油门，最后说：“我也希望我能知道，安吉拉，我也希望我能告诉你。”

============

[@秋乙一](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481187526)

莉娜·奥克斯顿放下了手里的望远镜。

从严格意义上来讲这算不上望远镜，因为它充其量只能算一个玩具，路边摊十刀三个的那种类型。每每想到它的来历，莉娜的第一反应都是将它扔掉。但在一切物资都要用命来找的沦陷区，它也确实能提供一点视野上的帮助。

虽然只是一点点而已。

目标建筑从外面看起来固若金汤。沦陷区有不少的军事或研究基地都长这样，但一破开门就会发现里面早已塞满了丧尸，会在几分钟内将开门的倒霉蛋吃个干净。

猎空当然不想做那种倒霉蛋。

进沦陷区前，安吉拉嘱咐了她好几十页的注意事项，总结起来大约是十万个不准，而其中每一条都和她现在要做的相悖。莉娜假想了一下医生的反应，其结果让她不寒而栗。

“我保证不乱来，安吉，”她爬起来，指天发誓，“我保证。”

对着灰蒙蒙的天空发誓并不能让她感觉好一点，莉娜取下早就没信号的耳机随手扔在一旁，一脚想将它踢下去。耳机滚了好几圈，最后却在箱子边缘和她大眼瞪小眼，就是拒绝下去。她和它僵持了一会儿才过去补了一脚。耳机砸在一旁的集装箱里，发出了清脆的声响，里面立刻便有难听的吼叫声传来。

“抱歉，伙计。”莉娜低头冲旁边集装箱里的那几个出不来的倒霉蛋挥了挥手。

然后她深吸了一口气。

她又深吸了一口气。

她不能就这样灰溜溜地回安全区，她必须进去，必须，大写的。

莉娜跳下集装箱，向那个看起来灰不溜秋的巨型建筑飞奔。她几闪便到了看起来坚挺极了的门口，贴上脉冲炸弹。

她退了一步，又退了一步，最后干脆回溯回了先前呆的集装箱顶。

巨响伴随着一阵飞沙走石，然后便是此起彼伏低沉的吼声。玩具望远镜依然能让她看到不少蹒跚着的影子，它们一瘸一拐，向着被炸掉的门口聚集。

但总归来说，不多。

小菜一碟。

“皇家骑士来啦！皇家骑士要行动啦！”她一边嘟囔一边朝着门口跑，几梭子解决了最近几个发现她的丧尸，然后毫不犹豫朝着建筑里飞奔。它们看起来很惨不忍睹，也很臭，但好在足够慢，而她绝对够快。她只需要小心谨慎，小心翼翼，小心——

她撞上了一个冰凉的东西，那一瞬间她满脑子都是安吉拉的臭脸，对她说“你完了”。

完了。

只不过她撞上的东西不是丧尸。黑爪的王牌狙击手正瞪着她，看脸色放佛她是丧尸中的一员。

“你你你你……”莉娜瞠目结舌。

一个丧尸从黑寡妇背后绕了过来向莉娜发起攻击，放佛那个紫色的人不存在一样。猎空对着那只丧尸的头开了枪，向后一闪躲开了迸出来的血浆。

“它…………它们…………”这一切都大约超过了莉娜的认知，也超过了齐格勒博士的“科学讲解”——丧尸们都当黑寡妇不存在一样，直接绕过她向莉娜扑来。而黑寡妇只好整以暇地盯着她在丧尸群里左躲右闪。

狙击手金色的眼睛因愉悦而眯了起来，“怎么了，小可爱，害怕吗？”

莉娜解决掉最近那个有威胁的倒霉蛋，想反驳却一时不知道该向谁举枪。

“真是感动，没想到你会特地跑来，”黑寡妇闲庭信步地向她靠近，顺手用抓钩将一只丧尸吊在了横梁上，“为什么呢？”

莉娜·奥克斯顿不知该哭还是该笑，她望着那个挂在半空中张牙舞爪的倒霉蛋，觉得自己也快差不多倒霉了。

为什么呢？

<完>


End file.
